gingafandomcom-20200213-history
Kyōshirō
Kyōshirō Shirogane, also known as Kyōshirō of Shiga or just Kyō or Shirō, is a main character of Ginga Densetsu Weed, Ginga Densetsu Weed: Orion and Ginga: The Last Wars. After his abusive childhood he created his own pack in the Shiga Prefecture, only consisting of dogs younger than 1 year, which were all abused by their parents in the past. Later he and his pack joined the Ōu Army and since that day he's one of Weed's closest friends. Kyōshirō is the youngest son of an unnamed male and an unnamed female and is the brother of Fuyuto and of his two other siblings. Appearance Kyōshirō is a white Kishu with odd eyelashes and large black eyes. He has several scars across his body. He has one on his back, one on his tail, one on each leg, two on his chest (one on each side), one on his right cheek, one on the right side of his forehead, one across his face, two on his left cheek and one on his left ear. He also used to have two scars on his forehead and a third scar moving across the two scars on his left cheek (from Lecter's fangs), but they later faded completely. In the anime version, he lacks eyelashes, has a gray smudge under his nose, and his scars are much more inconsistent. Personality Kyōshirō is an aggressive, impatient and violent young dog. He doesn't see what happens around him when he gets angry, a thing he admitted himself. He is a very brave and confident fighter, but he may get himself and others in trouble because of his impulsiveness and tendency to not think things through. Although he often has good intentions, he handles things in a harsh way. According to him, anger was originally the only way he knew how to react towards others, because of his harsh past. He once believed that only violence could solve problems, but he also had a rightful side: he didn't want to harm travelers, is caring towards puppies and refused to serve Hōgen. He wanted to help, guide and protect abandoned young dogs and make them real males. He was even ready to give his own life in order to save young Teru. Due to his past experiences, Kyōshirō was once very distrustful of adults, believing they're liars and only use their puppies for their own good. He soon changed his view as Teru's father sacrificed himself and when the Ōu males helped him. He slowly becomes more mature and considerate while travelling with the Ōu army, but he also loosens up and becomes more playful and humorous. Although he is occasionally angered by Weed's beliefs, he believes that Weed's rightfulness will make him more rightful. Tōbē's death affected Kyōshirō greatly and because of it, he promised to become more mature as an adult. As he begins to grow, Kyōshirō becomes extremely loyal to Weed and even crying over his leader's supposed demised and tears of joy when he returns. Despite becoming an adult, Kyōshirō is still aggressive and hasty, sometimes even needing to be talked down by Mel or restrained by some of the older dogs. But he keeps it under a bit more control seen in GTLW, as he seems to have some respect for his elders like Cross. He is pretty tough on Orion, seeing him as a brat in the need of a good discipline lesson, or seeing much of himself in the young pup. As Orion continues to grow, Kyōshirō starts to develop some respect for him. And even though he is tough on Orion, Kyōshirō does care for him in his own way sometimes by using words of praise or knocking some sense into him. Ginga Densetsu Weed 'Anime' Kyōshirō makes his appearance in Shiga. He is seen harassing Teru's father for committing an act of violence on his son, Teru. Weed stops him and the two get in a fight. The two have a duel later on, to see if Weed is trustworthy and if he should join Weed's pack. The duel is interrupted by Hōgen's assassins, Thunder and Lecter which Teru's father had sent to kill Kyōshirō. The four fight as the onlookers watch. During the fight, Teru is captured and almost killed. Kyōshirō gave himself in place of Teru. Thunder and Lecter were about to kill him. Thunder and Lecter tell Teru's father to tear open Kyōshirō's throat. However, the cowardly Teru's father then sacrifices himself for his son. After some time, Thunder and Lecter are defeated and Weed spares them. Kyōshirō's pack then joins Weed's pack. After Tesshin joined Weed, Weed banishes Jerome from his pack for killing the two assassins: Thunder and Lecter. Kyōshirō left Weed after seeing how soft he was. All the other dogs (except for GB, Kagetora, Ken, Rocket, Hiro and Tesshin) followed Kyōshirō. When they find Jerome by the river, Kyōshirō tells him that he wanted him as a leader. But he is answered to continue to work for Weed. He and his pack find Weed and join him once again after Mel had come down to give Weed the message from Akame. Kyōshirō, at one point, pretends to betray Weed and joins Buruge's platoon to go undercover in Hōgen's Army to rescue Gin, but he is revealed by Bat and his mind eye. He is then beaten up by Hōgen and almost killed, until Tōbē saves Kyōshirō by knocking him out and convincing Hougen that Kyōshirō is more useful alive. Kyōshirō is taken to where Gin is and later he saves him together with Tōbē's help. On the way back to Weed, he and Tōbe are being followed by Kamakiri and his dogs. Kyōshirō is told by Tōbē to take Gin back to Weed while he distracts them, and Kyōshirō recluntantly obeys, despite wanting to help. Unaware of Tōbē's death the next day, Kyōshirō notices he's being followed by the remaining dogs of Kamakiri and decides to fight them off. When he is losing, Hiro rescues him and informs him about Tōbē's death. Kyōshirō is distraught, but is told by Hiro to take Gin back to Weed. He takes Gin to Weed and there Weed tells Reika and Mel to take Kyōshirō to the hot spring so he could be healed up. Kyōshirō refuses and states that he had been acting like a brat and got Toube killed, but decides that he won't do reckless or stupid mistakes like that again from now on. Once Kyōshirō and Hiro are healed up a few days later, Weed sends Tesshin, Kagetora, Ken and Kyōshirō to Ōu to defeat Hōgen's platoon leaders Kite, Batto and Buruge. When fighting Buruge, Kyōshirō almost gives up, until Tōbē's spirit comes to aid him, allowing him to defeat the villain. And when Buruge orders Kyōshirō to kill him, he states that, according to Weed, the fight ends there. At the final battle with Hōgen, Kyōshirō desperately wants to jump into the one-on-one fight to help Weed when he is losing, but he is stopped by the stubborn Akame. Later, during the spring of Ōu, Kyōshirō corrects Mel after the pup calls Weed by his name instead of 'leader', showing that Weed is accepted as the new leader of Ōu. 'Manga' 'As a puppy' Kyōshirō was the youngest of a litter of four puppies. When Kyōshirō was still a young puppy, his father beat his mother, him and his siblings. But someday thair father traded his pups to a mastiff for a boar. Their mother didn’t interfere, knowing that the puppies would die if they stayed here. When they were old enough the brothers returned, where they found the skeleton of their dead mother. Since that day they went searching for the father to take revenge. Enraged, they found him standing infront of a cliff. Kyōshirō’s brothers attacked him and they all fell off the cliff and died together. Kyōshirō was now an orphan and grew up rescuing other pups from their abusive parents. He formed his own pack of abused dogs and together they fight against child abusing. 'Hōgen Arc' In the beginning of the actuall story he meets Weed while fighting an adult male who has been abusing his son (Teru). Kyōshirō joins Weed after being defeated in a fight. However, Kyōshirō has a hard time settling with Weed’s rules. Several times, Weed and Kyōshirō have arguments and one time, Kyōshirō almost left Weed in anger. To show Weed his real Skills, because he didn't see him as a good reliable choice yet, he disobeys him and joins Hōgen’s platoon leader, Buruge, to find out more about Hōgen’s plans. But he is discovered by another platoon leader called Bat and gets beaten. When Kyōshirō escaped, Tōbē (a friend of Weed) helped him out. Kyōshirō is to take a doberman puppy, called Takeshi, to safety, while Tōbē fights off anyone who would try to stop them. Kyōshirō gets attacked when he allows Takeshi to escape, but is briefly saved when the young Doberman rushes back to help him, only to be injured and seemingly killed. Kyōshirō gathers his strength back and attacks the dogs in a rage, but is soon saved by Weed's group who arrive to assist him. Kyōshirō cries as he believes Takeshi is dead, but Akame manages to revive the pup before they go and search for Tōbē. Despite his injuries, Kyōshirō follows and helps to keep the fighting dog standing before he dies. 'Monkey Arc' After Hōgen’s death, Kyōshirō stays by Weed's side. He does not participate in the fight against the baboon general, Shōgun, but helps the monkey, Gozaru to get back to Weed in the heat of the battle. 'Russian Arc' When Kyōshirō is notified of Hakurō’s death in Hokkaidō, he runs back to find the old Kōga Elder. Instead of him, he meets Teru who has grown to an adult. Kyōshirō brings him and his gang along and together they head to Hokkaidō to aid Weed in the upcoming fight against Viktor. Before the battle with Viktor, Kyōshirō expresses his anger towards Weed because he is too busy spending time with Koyuki rather than helping the Ōu Army against the Russian army. Kyōshirō fights with Weed and even attacks Koyuki, but is stopped by his leader. Kyōshirō runs off with tears in his eyes as he leaves Weed with Koyuki. Along with the rest of the Ōu Army, Kyōshirō is trapped inside the gorge for a number of days without food or water, soon he is forced to fight Viktor and Bozlev. During the fight, Kyōshirō is injured by the Russian dogs but is soon allowed to leave when Daisuke and Hidetoshi arrive and help them. His injuries weren't too severe and he followed Weed to search for Viktor. 'Hybrid Arc' He also takes part in the battle with the hybrid bears and during the fight he witnesses GB's death, they he sees his leader Weed and Jerome risk their lives to attack the hybrid when he sees the bear, Jerome and Weed fall into the river leading to the dam. They find that he bear is dead but Weed and Jerome are nowhere to be found, assuming the worse the Kishu tries to comfort Joe and the akita assumes as leader of the army. Since Sasuke couldn't accept of their friend's deaths he dove in the river to look them, during the search Kyōshirō and the others notice Sasuke in the river they dive in to rescue him, as Sasuke is staying near GB's grave while he follows Joe to his home to give the bad news. In the midst of the mourning, the kishu witnesses Koyuki trying to commit suicide but is stopped by Joe and he calls Koyuki crazy for doing something like that. And then to his surprise he finds out that Koyuki is going to be a mother to Weed's children and with that follows Joe back to Ōu. Some time later, Kyōshirō and the others are shocked to see Weed and Jerome alive. He begins to cry tears of joy but he does it near a tree so no one can see. After a few months in Ōu, Kyōshirō bears witness to Weed's and Jerome's children. Ginga Densetsu Weed: Orion While Weed runs to find his family, he hears voices in the distance and sees Kyōshirō trying to pull Mel out from under a tree. With Weed's help, they manage to free him and Kyōshirō quickly carries him to safety. Kyōshirō and Mel escape the mountain safely and are found to be in the care of humans in a nearby village. Upon hearing of the survival of the others, they both escape and go back to the mountains. Kyōshirō and Mel reunite with everyone he takes part in the final battle against Masamune when he sees that Izō will follow Orion when the akita gets banished from Ōu. He refuses to let Izō follow a brat like him, was informed that he'll become Orion's guardian when Kyōshirō hears this he asks why Izō replies by saying that even though, Orion is tough he is still a child and all children need support. In Masamune's final moments Kyōshirō watches in shock as the evil dog commits suicide and returns to Ōu with the rest of the army. Ginga: The Last Wars Kyōshirō accompanies Weed to investigate the strange smell in the area and witnesses his leader being attacked by Monsoon. In a fit of rage, Kyōshirō attacks Monsoon, and is the only one to not become injured during the initial attack. As the fight progresses, he attacks once again to help Jerome and Musashi only to be slashed across the forehead by Monsoon. Despite his best efforts, Kyōshirō is easily beaten by the bears, and paradise falls. While every other soldier is placed in a makeshift dungeon, Kyōshirō manages to escape along with Ken and Rocket, the three of them sneak across the cliff face when they notice bears patrolling the grounds below. Rocket decides it is their best chance to counter attack while the bears don't notice them. The trio travel further down stream until they make it to a small cave, close to where Gajou once stood. Inside the cave are the rotten corpses of Dodo, Buru and Shōji, having been left there after their death at the hands of Genba years ago. Exiting the cave and climbing back up the cliff, Kyōshirō makes his way back to the area where Monsoon was keeping his friends under guard in the makeshift prison. From a distance, he watches as several bears tear the corpse of Denshichi to pieces and eat it, causing Kyōshirō to tremble with horror. Whilst the bears are busy, he sneaks over to the prison and talks to the Koga Elder, who tells him he must find Akame and Orion and bring back help. Just as he turns around, Monsoon is standing right behind him, and lashes out with his claws. Kyōshirō manages to dodge the attack and runs into the forest, followed by the bears. He is lightly hit on the forehead by them and pinned down, but before they can kill him, Bob appears behind them. Bob gives the bears false orders from Monsoon, distracting them enough to let Kyōshirō escape. Although he manages to flee, the bears and Bob give chase. Rocket arrives quickly and grabs Kyōshirō by the tail, hoisting him onto his back since he can run faster. In a last attempt to escape the bears, Rocket throws both himself and Kyōshirō off the side of a cliff where a river runs several hundred meters below. The bears give up their chase and believe they are both dead. Before Bob turns to leave, he sheds tears over them. Further down the stream, Ogasawara Gennai and Zion are passing by when they notice Rocket and Kyōshirō struggling in the water, and help to rescue them. The two dogs recognize Gennai and inform him of the situation. Kyoshiro speaks ninja dogs weapon and tells Gennai is looking for the Akame. Gennai is reluctant to help, but agrees to Kyōshirō the instigation and command Tsuyoshi, Minoru, Kazuto. Back to the other group, they just remembered that Ken was still in Kotobuki Valley. Akame asks if he'll be okay, because the stream could turn muddy and/or turn into a flood. Kyōshirō said that Ken had a bone fracture, and is quick to go save him. Kyōshirō still insists on going, but is stopped by Sirius, and says he will go instead, and bring Zion with him. Sometime later, a flood causes a wounded Ken to be washed into a river and the Ou army go to the location to find and save him. They each keep a watchful eye on the raging river, as Kawasemi dives in to find him. While Monsoon himself is distracted, he leads the Pet Dog with Rocket and Kawamesi against Monsoon's Kin. He tell Sasuke now's not the time to say he's hurt as he can't look after everyone and their problems. He ask Rocket if he try to get hurt as he bites one of the bear's muzzle. Kyōshirō bit one of Monsoon's Kin's muzzle and tells him how dare he do that to Sasuke and the bear hits him. After Rigel disembowels the bear, Kyōshirō tells Rocket and his group to kill it to not let it get up. Then, Kyōshirō and the others are alerted to the sound of gunshots from Hidetoshi Sekiguchi and Daisuke, tells Sirius that Gin and Weed's owner came to help. And saw Monsoon and his kin running for their lives and expressed his relief with his comrades. When the ordeal is over, he goes to check if Akame is alright and told him not jinx is fate. Kyōshirō notices that Unsai has collapsed and convinces him to told on. He sees Unsai get carried away for treatment and Kyoshiro tells him that he won't forgive if he dies. Then, he follows Kawasemi as the dog leads the army to where Orion and his group is along with the hunters. He sees Sirius run up to the bears and almost gets struck until the hunters shot three of them understanding Hidetoshi's hand signal Kyoshiro moves to attack with the others and with everyone's combined efforts all of Monsoon's Kin was defeated. Seeing that the rest of Monsoon's Kin is defeated and that Monsoon isn't here, he has his comrades celebrate in a victory howl but it's cut short by Orion saying that the war isn't over yet. He and all the dogs gather around Akame when he slowly regains consciousness, after hearing Orion's speech he agrees that they will end Monsoon even at the cost of being at each others throats. Then, when Akame passes out again Kyoshiro watches with the others as Daisuke and Hidetoshi manage to revive him but needs treatment as Daisuke tries to carry him Kyoshiro tells him to put the old kishu down or he'll bite him. Akame tells Kyoshiro to calm down and says they are trying to help him which surprises him because he's letting humans touch him which is not like him. Before Akame leaves he puts Kyoshiro in charge of Weed's sons and the army, as his first order he says as long as he's alive there will be no more fighting amongst each other referring to Sirius and brothers. Then, he comes across Izou and calms him down by telling him the humans are here to help heal him. As he watches Akame and Izou leave he tells the husky not to bite the humans. He sees Zion and Sirius leave after Monsoon and hears Orion calling his brother a bleeding heart. Some time later he watches from a nearby hillside with his comrades as Daisuke and the people of the village bury their fallen allies and pays their respects. With moment of peace, Daisuke comes with food for them as a reward and Kyoshiro joins in the feast. After that he sees the Pet Dog Squad leave and Orion thanks them for their help and wishes them a safe journey home. He hears that the red akita is feeling many emotions and Orion is becoming of age. Kyoshiro figures out that Orion is so sad and angry because Monsoon is still alive and tells his friend not to put so much stress on himself. Even though, his brother Sirius opposes to killing Monsoon the kishu tells Orion if they take the bear down they'll present him to Sirius. But, Orion tells Kyoshiro he can do whatever he wants and he hears that Orion made a promise to Akame saying they won't have anymore fights until everyone is healed. With that said, Kyoshiro asks Rocket if Orion has the making of a leader to which his friend believes the young pup does if Orion gets rid of his recklessness and learns patience. Kyoshiro tries to offer Bob food he sees Monsoon's former minion spit it out and threathens to kill him if he does it again until Rocket calms him down. Then, he is reunited with Ken and Gin who informs them of some of their friend's passing and then falls asleep with the others. But sometime later, he and everyone discover that Kamakiri brothers, Orion and his friends are gone. When Orion returns Kyoshiro becomes consumed by anger that the red akita convinced his friends to go off like that having enough of Orion's attitude he prepares to give a good thrashing. He asks the others if Orion should get what he deserves and he gets the okay from Gin who is curious to see what lesson his grandson would if someone else give it. But Orion tells him to stop it because he'll embarrass himself. Kyoshiro begins the fight and wants Orion to think this is something from his dad, even though Cross tries to stop him the kishu refuses to listen. The fight ends with the kishu losing and everyone being shocked. He hears from Orion that he stayed behind for the sake of everyone else not just himself, hearing Orion's words almost moved him to tears and starts to ask when did he get so strong. Apologizes to Orion for doubting him. Then he sees Jerome return with Daisuke following him and he and the rest of the dogs are in shock when they see Gin's owner with a leash. But Kyoshiro and the others understand that Daisuke wants Gin to get better as much as they do. After Gin's departure, Kyoshiro sees Orion go crazy and roll of the cliff into the water and Jerome fall after him. When the two are safe. He knew Jerome could save Orion but Kyoshiro chews Orion out for concerning his friends so much by doing a reckless act despite Mel's effort to calm him down; the kishu tries to give him another thrashing but gets knocked into the water. Once the young pup returns after his first visit from Akame he and others search for the sickle. But after searching for it for days they all see that the sickle is nowhere to be found. Thanks to Orion's recklessness Kyoshiro starts to lose faith in the pup as leader material and as they all discuss who should be the next the boss the kishu and along Kurotora agree that should be Cross and goes to tell Orion but sees the pup run off. When Orion returns for a second time, Kyoshiro is skeptical of him learning these fanged ninja arts disbelieving that he could take down Monsoon with a bamboo stick and stays with Bob and Ken while everyone else follows Orion. He continues to watch Orion and the others train down below and is still couldn't believe that Cross went along with the youngsters despite her age calling Cross an old hag. He hears Bob say that he is youngster too and should down their with others but he doesn't listen and Ken warns him to stop calling his mother Cross an old hag he apologizes. Then, he sees that Rigel and Rocket have returned but brought a bear cub with them and leads the pack in an uproar to attack Chibi. When he sees Rigel trying to defend Chibi he tells the pup to get out of the way and moves in to attack but gets tossed by Rigel instead stunning everyone. After that Rigel explains that Chibi has no connection to Monsoon and that Chibi's Mother died because of Monsoon. And was surprised that the cub could speak dog, that it was Sirius's idea to bring him to Ohu and raise him. Kyoshiro watches Rigel and Rocket convince Orion not to kill Chibi. Then, when he hears Cross believe in Rigel's and Rocket's words he warns her not to get too close because his claws are as sharp as sickles. He becomes surprised that Orion lashed out at her with him saying that he agrees with Orion about the cub but asks why did he have to do that but all he says is that someone needs to protect their paradise. Then, he hears Orion gets battered by Kurotora for his attitude and for being a brat but Orion reminds the kai ken that Gin and Akame entrusted the army to him and that it is his duty to protect them. Seeing the problem Kyoshiro comes straight for Orion until he is stopped by Cross and watches in horror as Orion almost strikes Jerome in anger. Once Kyoshiro gets free he gives Orion a beating telling him to fight back crying as he did it After Kyoshiro was held back by Mel he gets asks why is he crying by Orion and he asks the same thing telling him not to burden himself with the army after that everyone shared in a laugh and he returns to the point of the hill with everyone. During another break in their training Kyoshiro and the others were alerted by Bob and Cross that a dangerous eagle hawk has entered their territory. Knowing that the young pups are endanger he leaves with Cross, Kurotora and Kawasemi to find Orion and surprised to see that the akita killed the bird effortlessly before watching him run off again. Ginga Densetsu Noah Trivia *Despite being around the same age as Weed, Kyōshirō is confused to be notably older than him by many fans because of his more mature appearance. *Kyōshirō once decided that no matter how hard the pain is, he will die laughing. Category:GDW Characters Category:GDWO Characters Category:GTLW Characters Category:GDN Characters Category:Ohu Soldiers Category:Males Category:Dogs Category:Scar Category:Kyōshirō's Pack Category:Kishu Inu Category:Former Enemies Category:White Kishu Inu Category:Children of Enemies Category:Eyeliner Markings